


A Solemn Summer Evening

by AlienBro



Series: seasons change (but people don’t) by fall out boy [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Canonical Character Death, Or Is It?, Referenced Geralt/Dandelion, Referenced Geralt/Triss, Referenced Geralt/Yennefer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienBro/pseuds/AlienBro
Summary: At the top of the mountain at Kaer Morhen, Geralt and Lambert talk about love and loss.Part of a series but can be read as a stand alone.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Series: seasons change (but people don’t) by fall out boy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929622
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	A Solemn Summer Evening

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the Witcher 3 quest at Kaer Morhen with Lambert (The Final Trial). 
> 
> Thanks sidewalk_chalkk for editing.

There was a long silence after Lambert’s story. The two Witchers stood silently on top of the mountain, avoiding each others eyes while they waited.

Geralt finally broke the silence with a quiet cough. 

“About a week ago, while I was on my way to Crow’s Perch to get Uma, I ran across a village that had a ghoul problem.” 

“Pretty standard” Lambert huffed, looking out over the cliff. 

“Hmm.” Geralt replied, before continuing the story. “The villagers had hired a Witcher to deal with it, but they said he’d gone hours ago and hadn’t come back. Promised me his pay if I could bring him back: since he’d not only racked up quite the tab at the local tavern, but also slept with the local alderman’s daughter.” 

Lambert snorted at the last part, shaking his head. “Bet that went over well.” 

Geralt nodded, continuing his story. “Found him in the graveyard. Turns out it wasn’t a Witcher, just a moron who though he could make some easy coin killing monsters. He’d barricaded himself inside the mausoleum when a single ghoul proved too much for him. I killed the ghoul and got the fake witcher out alive. Turns out he had a Witcher medallion, probably why he was so convincing to the townsfolk.” 

Geralt paused, seemingly uncomfortable. 

“I made him tell me where he got the medallion. He said he found it, refused to elaborate until I threatened to start cutting off limbs if he didn’t cooperate. He said he found it about a two months back, on a dead Witcher he ran across.”

Geralt stopped and reached into the small bag at his side, pulling out the medallion and holding it out.

“It might just be a coincidence, but the timing lines up, and it’s a cat’s medallion.” 

Lambert reached out, hand shaking almost imperceptibly, and took the medallion. 

“It’s his.” He choked out. “The cat’s ear is chipped. A Katakan claw caught it on a contract, chipped out a piece of the metal.” 

Lambert looked down at the medallion in his hand, clutching it so hard the metal bit into his skin. 

“Thanks, Geralt.” 

Geralt hummed in response, looking away again. Another few minutes of silence passed as Lambert stared at the ground, medallion in hand. 

Geralt broke the silence once again. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

Lambert shook his head minutely. 

“I understand. If I lost Dandelion, I’d-“ 

“We were nothing like you and Dandelion!” Lambert snapped, standing up straight. “We weren’t... it doesn’t matter. Let’s take the philactory and go.” 

Lambert turned and walked off, towards the trail that lead down the mountain. Geralt grabbed the philactory and followed close behind.

They made their way down the mountain in relative silence, with only the occasional word or two when necessary. It wasn’t until they reached the lake and started the trip back across it that Lambert spoke. 

“We were more than just friends.” He said, so quiet that Geralt would not have been able to hear it over the waves and wind without his enhanced senses. “Aiden was- we were more.” 

“Lovers?” Geralt suggested as his brother struggled for words. 

“No. Well, yes, but- fuck this is hard.” Lambert growled, shaking his head in frustration. He looked off to the side, grinding his teeth together. 

“Aiden was the only thing I got to choose. Travelling with him, staying with him, was only choice I ever got to make on the path.”

Lambert paused, focusing on steering the boat up to the small dock. Geralt climbed out and began to moor it while Lambert remained at the helm. 

“So yeah, I guess we were lovers. But it was more than that. It’s not like you and Dandelion, we were never just friends.” Lambert stood up as he spoke.

Geralt offered his hand for balance and despite not needing the help, Lambert took it. 

“If you insist on bringing Dandelion into this, you should know he’s not just my friend either.” 

“Really?” Lambert replies with a raised eyebrow. “But I though you and Yennefer -“ 

“It’s complicated.” 

“I’d imagine.” Lambert snorted. “The last thing Triss wants is more competition.” 

Geralt rolled his eyes and moved to smack Lambert upside the head. 

“Leave that... situation out of this. Wasn’t a concern I had when... never mind.” 

“Wasn’t a concern when?” Lambert called as Geralt sped up his pace. “When you and Dandelion were cozied up in the same bedroll? Can’t imagine that went over well with Yennefer. Losing your affection to a foppish bard in a silly hat!” 

Geralt began to walk faster, and Lambert jogged after him, calling out as we went. 

“Tell me Geralt, does he recite poetry in bed? Sing ballads about your sweet, sweet lovemaking? Write sonnets about your shapely arse?” 

Geralt snapped and growled at him half heartedly as the jokes and insults continued most of the way back to the keep. Geralt let him have his fun, steering clear of any mention of the medallion or cat Witchers in his occasional rebuttals to Lambert’s teasing. 

By the time they entered by the breach in the wall, Lambert seemed to have exhausted his wit, and Geralt his patience. When they reached the main section of the keep, Lambert patted Geralt on the back, a little awkwardly, and suggested he headed out to help Eskel hunt forktails. 

“Before the bastard gets eaten or something.” Lambert snarked, shoving Geralt in the direction of the gates. 

Geralt was halfway across the yard when he heard Lambert call out to him. 

“Geralt. Don’t worry, I won’t bring up Dandelion around Yen. She’s in a bad enough mood already.” 

Geralt smiled, slightly, knowing this was the closest to a proper thank you he’d get out of the man. He headed off, only turning to look back once he reached the inner gates. 

Lambert was standing by the doors still, the cat’s medallion clutched in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> The working title for this was Summertime Suffering.
> 
> The next part will be up in the next week or so. It’s way longer than these other parts cause it got a little out of hand, so it’s divided into 2 chapters.


End file.
